How To Love An Alien
by SweetsPrincess-Sama
Summary: A Bundle Of IchigoXKisshu One-Shots. Hope You Enjoy.
1. First Date

_**HOW TO LOVE AN ALIEN**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters', I simply own my own imagination and the storylines.**_

_**CHAPTER 1: FIRST DATE**_

_**Today was finally the day. I mean, it wasn't exactly my 'first date', but it was my first date with an alien. How he managed to make me agree is still lost somewhere deep in side me as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, hit the snooze button on my alarm, and stretched my arms out in a yawn. I picked up my phone from my beside table and, realizing it had no messages, hastily flipped it shut again. I had a weird buzz in the pit of my stomach as I got dressed. I mean, I'd never felt this way when I was dating Aoyama and I hadn't even gone on a date with Kisshu yet. Stupid teenage butterflies. They rapped against my rib cage, pleading to be let out as I tied my hair back into pigtails and checked myself in the mirror. Thinking better of it, or just feeling the need for change, I pulled out my ribbons and left my hair down. I wore a striped pink and white halter top and cute little white shorts, completing the look with white strapped jandals. I chucked my phone in my pocket and headed downstairs after applying the lightest coat of lip gloss possible and skipped out on breakfast, grabbing my messenger bag and hanging it over the right side of my body.**_  
_**"Bye mum, bye dad." I called. It had been a few years since the Mew Mew's had disbanned and it had even been officially six months since Aoyama and I had broke up, as of yesterday, but I'm happy with my life. My hair, now hanging down to my waist in all it's red velvet glory, tickled the strip of bare skin exposed between the waistband of my shorts and the bottom of my halter top as I turned the corner and headed into Inohara park. I found having our first date here was rather sweet; all the memories, bad and good, everything we knew was under that Sakura tree. And that was where I was determined to kiss him. I made my way up the hill to the Sakura tree and realized I was early. Sliding my back down the large trunk of the tree, I took a deep beath and inhaled the sweet scent of Sakura petals and the fresh air. Closing my eyes I could see Kisshu, he seemed to be all I thought about these days. His soft green hair, his burning amber eyes, his lips...**_  
_**"Koneko-chan." A soft flick at my nose brought me out of my reverie and I opened my eyes to see Kisshu, his face a hair's breadth away from mine, his lips curved up in a cunning smile.**_  
_**"Uh, hey." I said, suddenly feeling very concious of his mouth and wanting to scramble up the tree trunk a little just to calm myself down. His gaze roamed over my body slowly, a flame within his eyes flickering to life behind the amber.**_  
_**"You look cute." He said, and it felt entirely genuine, not mocking. I didn't really know how to respond to that so I mumbled my thanks and felt myself blushing. Until a moment ago, I'd been so confident and then as soon as I'd looked in his eyes, I'd melted. Why was I so helpless around him? He seemed to notice a change in my demeanor and smiled, kissing my forehead.**_  
_**"Why are you nervous, Koneko-chan?" He asked. I still felt dazed from his lips touching my skin so it took me a minute to muster up a coherent sentence.**_  
_**"I'm not nervous, why would you say that?" I said rapidly, giving myself away completely. "Because I know you." He said simply. In all my time dating Aoyama, which had been a year and a half, he'd kissed me twice, called me cute once and told me he loved me three times. And even though I knew that was rather pathetic on Aoyama's half, Kisshu's one sentence seemed to make me feel pure bliss. I feel I've made the right choice saying yes to today.**_  
_**"Ice cream?" He asked, saving me from making a fool of myself and trying to change the subjectly as non-awkwardly as possibly. He really did know me.**_  
_**"I'd love some." I smiled, taking the hand he held out and pulling myself to my feet, stumbling forwards into his chest. "You really haven't changed. Klutz." He murmured against my hair, then dropped my hand, resting both his arms behind his head and walking, with his back facing me, down the hill. I felt the loss of his warmth dramatically spread through my heart as I hurried to catch up to him, bounding down the hill.**_

_**Halfway down the street, Kisshu turned around and stared at me.**_  
_**"Where is the ice cream parlour anyway?" He asked. "Third street on the left." I replied instantly. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, igniting a spark on my skin as he laced our fingers together. Together we walked, hand in hand, into Gelato Palace, and my eyes widened. There, at the back of the store, sat a table filled with four girls'. Four girls' who absolutely hated my date. I dragged Kisshu back outside, making sure no one saw us.**_  
_**"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked worriedly. "It's the girls'." I hoped he understood that I meant Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. He squeezed my hand tighter.**_  
_**"So what if they see us? It's not like it's your job to kill me anymore." He said. "They'd probably bloody well try." I mumbled. "Koneko-chan," Kisshu said softly, rubbing little circles onto my cheek as he caressed my face with his free hand. "It's your choice to be here with me, if they don't respect that, then they're not your real friends." He said. I nodded and led him back into Gelato Palace. Kisshu was right, if they didn't respect my decisions, how could they be my friends? I mean, if they worry, that's perfectly okay, but they'd have to come around to the idea eventually, right? I led Kisshu to the back of the parlour and we stood in front of the girls' table.**_  
_**"Hey." I said quietly. But it was loud enough for them to notice. Zakuro looked up and smiled and then her smile wavered at the sight of Kisshu's hand in mine and her eyes went cold at the sight of his face. The reaction was similar from everyone. Mint put her tea down and stared Kisshu up and down, Lettuce shifted uncomfortably in her seat and the light in Pudding's eyes dulled a little.**_  
_**"Hi..." Said the girls' in unison. An awkward silence hung in the air between us and I decided I'd have to be the one to break it.**_  
_**"Look," I started in a rushed voice. "I don't expect you to understand right away or even to accept it, but he's not as bad as you think. Please, just give him a chance." Kisshu smiled at my little outburst and Zakuro seemed to see the authenticity in his eyes because her cold demeanor seemed to take a hit.**_  
_**"Well, I don't get what you see in him, but if you feel the need to bring him that close to you, I can't help but support you. But I warn you Kisshu," Zakuro said, fixing him with a death glare. "If you hurt one hair on Ichigo, I will personally kill you myself." I smiled brightly. One down, three to go. **_  
_**"Hmph, I don't care what you do," Mint said cooly, her eyes closed. But after a second, she cracked one eye open and looked at Kisshu. "But I'm willing to kill you as well." She added quietly, sipping on her tea.**_  
_**"I'll always support you Ichigo-san, but I don't know if I'm up for killing you Kisshu. I might let the others' handle that. But I will cause you immense damage if you hurt her." Lettuce smiled softly, pushing up her glasses. And finally, Pudding spoke.**_  
_**"Well, I guess I have to support you," She said nervously. "I'm kind of dating Taruto..."**_  
_**"What?" We all exclaimed in unison. It seemed that this was news to everyone, even Kisshu, and it could still possibly be unknown news to Pai. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. **_  
_**"Well, I'm glad that's all in the open. We should probably go, it was nice to see you all." I smiled, leaving the table and dragging Kisshu with me. We ordered our ice creams and left the shop. I had a lime sherbert ice cream and Kisshu had a strawberry one. I ate mine in seconds, grinning happily, and chucked the rubbish in a rubbish bin that we passed. **_

_**It was starting to get dark and the voice in the back of my head reminded me that I still hadn't kissed Kisshu yet. I was starting to get cold as we sat down by a river, lit up by the surrounding lamp posts, the light dancing off the water as I dipped my toes in. I shivered a little bit and Kisshu took of his coat, wrapping it around me.**_  
_**"You know," I said, smiling. "You're awfully polite for an alien." I poked my tongue out as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.**_  
_**"I know; it's absolutely awful." He joked. I turned my head to look at him and found myself within a centimetre from his lips. I could hear his breathing hitch and feel my heart beat rapidly as I stared into his eyes. Closing my eyes instinctively, I leaned forward, closing the gap between us. My lips found his and he gasped a little before settling into a rythym. My lips opened against his and he did the same, deepening the kiss immensely. It was like fireworks were exploding on my skin where ever he touched me and it felt amazing. He pulled me onto his lap and continued to kiss me, only breaking momentarily to breath. After a few minutes, I broke away, leaning my forehead against his. **_  
_**"That was...," He began, at a loss for words. "Amazing?" I finished for him. He nodded and kissed me again, very lightly. It wasn't the same as the last kiss but it still felt amazing. My body was still buzzing. Aoyama had never made me feel this way, nor did I think he ever would; he was to careful, overprotective. Smiling widely, I looked down at him.**_  
_**"This was the best first date ever." I murmured, placing a kiss to his forehead. **_  
_**"Even better than Aoyama's?" He asked cheekily. "Much better." I said, locking my lips with his once again.**_

_**So, I hope you liked it! I absolutely love Kisshu and Ichigo being together so, if you're all for Ichigo and Aoyama, please don't hate me. Please R&amp;R, it would be much appreciated. **_

_**I'll see you soon,**_  
_**Xx, SweetsPrincess-Sama**_


	2. Take My Hand And Dance With Me A While

How To Love An Alien

Take My Hand And Dance With Me A While

"Koneko-chan, why are you still with him?" Kisshu asked, laying down on her bed facing her with his feet dangling dangerously close to her strawberry patterned pillows. Ichigo, who was standing in the between the open doors of her closet and choosing her outfit for the day, sighed and threw a hat at him like a frisbee.

"Stop being so intrusive Kisshu, you're my best friend, not my guidance counselor." She rolled her eyes and went back to choosing her outfit as he dodged the white hat with a blue bow tied hastily around its centre.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look incredibly hot in pajamas?" He teased, scanning his eyes up and down her body, seemingly giving up on the whole 'Aoyama issue'. As she stood now, she was wearing a white singlet, pale pink baggy pajama bottoms with little printed strawberries and her hair was loose and long in all its red velvet coloured glory. She stopped rummaging through her closet and turned on him, shaking her head.

"You are such an idiot," She concluded. "Please, feel free to lock yourself in the closet," She gestured towards the closet and he grinned.

"Are you coming in there with me?" Ichigo rubbed her face with both hands and poked her tongue out.

"You're infuriating," Kisshu physically had to stop himself from retorting with 'but you love me' by burying his face into her bed covers. "And weird," She murmured. "I'm getting changed, wait here," She grabbed her blue tee-shirt that had the word _Superwoman _ printed across it in yellow capital letters in the font you'd see on the cover of a comic book, and a pair of white shorts that had been tie-dyed purple at the tips, disappearing out the door and heading down the hall towards the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom, Ichigo locked the door and striped herself of her pajamas, pulling the tee-shirt over her head and slipping on her shorts. Chucking her pajamas into the laundry basket in the corner of the room, Ichigo picked up her hair brush and pulled it through her hair. She had a few knots but eventually, her hair was smooth and silky and she was able to unlock the bathroom door and go back into her room. Kisshu was leaning over her desk, hands gripping the edge lightly, eyes focused on the pin board above her desk. He turned his head slightly as she came in, taking the tack out of a small purple slip of paper and taking it off the board, waving it back and forth.

"You going to this?" He asked.

"What is it? I didn't put that up there," She said, crossing the room and taking the slip out of his hands. Sitting on her bed, her back against the wall, Ichigo read over the cursive black font.  
_Dear Mrs. Momomiya, you and your family have been invited to attend the ball this Friday night. This is an event for every member of the community and we would be delighted if you could come. You may bring along anyone you like . The dress code is formal, as it is a ball, and we hope you will be able to attend. Sincerely, the members of the local council. _Ichigo blinked. She wondered if her mother had put it there.

"Hmm," She mumbled absently.

"So are you going?" Ichigo nearly jumped. She'd forgotten Kisshu was here, not even to mention that she even hadn't noticed him come to sit beside her. Ichigo shrugged.

"I guess if my mum and dad are going, I'll go too," Then she stared at the purple slip again. "Maybe I'll ask Aoyama along," She murmured thoughtfully.

"I could go with you instead" Kisshu offered, flicking her forehead gently. Ichigo looked over at him and laughed.

"Kisshu, you'd be my date. That's Aoyama's job, remember?" She smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being entirely serious.

"Yeah, well, you're going to regret ever loving him," Kisshu mumbled under his breath and Ichigo blinked.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you," She said, watching him as he got up off the bed.

"Yeah, I know. You weren't meant to," And with that, he turned to face her, staring into her eyes as he snapped his fingers. And then he was gone. Ichigo sighed and shrugged.

"Boys," The familiar hum of her ringtone started up from her desk and she let out a breath, sliding off her bed and picking it up. Flipping the screen open, Ichigo read the caller ID. _Aoyama_. Clicking the answer button, Ichigo smiled. "Hey," She said and she heard someone mumbling in the background, too quiet for her to make out what they were saying but it sounded like a girl. Weird.

"Hey," Aoyama's voice finally rang through the other end of the line and Ichigo thought maybe she'd been dreaming about the other voice. Kisshu was really messing with her head.

"What's up?" She asked, heading towards her open door and pacing down the stairs into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out some chocolate milk.

"Not much, just wanted to see how you were," He said. Ichigo smiled again.

"I'm good. Oh, actually, are you free tonight? There's a public ball on that my parents are taking me too," The line went silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Ichigo, you know I don't dance,"

"Well we didn't have to dance as such," Ichigo continued, pressing the phone between her shoulder and ear so that she could pour the chocolate milk into a glass. "We could just hang out. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever,"

"Jeez, Aoyama! Just hurry up and tell her you're breaking it off!" The voice Ichigo had heard from before piped up, now clear and vibrant, obviously agitated. Ichigo almost dropped her glass.

"Aoyama?" She murmured, slightly angry. "Who is that?" She heard Aoyama sigh and felt her temper rising.

"That doesn't matter," He concluded finally. But Ichigo wasn't letting him off the hook.

"You're telling me that you're enough of an ass to cheat on me and then break up with me over the bloody phone and not in person?"

"Ichigo wait, this is a misunderstanding."

"No it's not," The girly voice piped up again. Ichigo growled.

"Misunderstanding my freaking ass," And with that, she cut the call and tossed her phone on the counter, setting her glass down. She took a few deep breaths and stormed back up to her room. She wasn't going to overreact, she had promised herself that if this ever happened, she wouldn't, so she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling instead. She could hear her ringtone constantly going off downstairs and felt the immense urge to go down there and smash it to pieces with a hammer. Her room glowed for a second as Kisshu teleported back in and smirked at her knowingly. As he opened his mouth, she held up her hand.

"Not. One. Word." She demanded. He gave a laugh and came to sit beside her on the bed, poking at her arched knees. "Piss off Kisshu," She grumbled.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty and say things we don't mean,"

"But I do mean it," She sat up, watching his amused face and felt her anger bubble inside her all the more. "What do you want Kisshu? Come to rub it in my face that my so called boyfriend is a lying cheating asshole? Well congrats, job well done. Now just go," His face became a little less amused and more serious as he watched her.

"Why are you even upset? He didn't exactly treat you like a princess,"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? L.E.A.V.E," She growled. Rasing his hands in defence, Kisshu smiled.

"See you tonight, _Koneko-chan_," She just hoped that didn't mean he was coming to the ball.

* * *

At five thirty, Ichigo's mother came into her room, watching Ichigo who was now studying the ball slip.

"I take it you're coming?" She asked her daughter as Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Better get ready then. We'll be leaving in half an hour," With a smile, Sakura left the room. Ichigo sighed, setting the slip down on her desk and turning to her closet. Pulling out the pink satin ball gown that had been hidden in the back of her closet for a while, Ichigo slipped it on. It still fit perfectly. Leaving her hair down, Ichigo clipped a ribbon on both sides of her head and slipped on her small pink glass heels. Feeling somewhat like she had been thrown into the role of a princess, Ichigo made her way downstairs, looking at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall. _5:50._ She found her mother and father in the entryway, getting on their shoes.

"Ichigo, your phone is in the kitchen. It's been going off non-stop. Someone named Aoyama's been calling you all night." Shintaro mumbled gruffly.

"Oh, isn't that your boyfriend, sweetie?" Sakura smiled and Ichigo shook her head.

"He's just a pain in my ass," She retorted blatantly and Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her husband who just shrugged. "Let's just go."

* * *

The Momomiya family arrived at the ball at precisely five past six in the evening and Ichigo, much to her dismay, was trying to make her way through the sea of people and out to the balcony. Eventually, she popped through a gap and out into the cold night, her glass shoes tapping against the marble tiles of the balcony. A boy was leaning on the banister, his arms folded across his chest, to her left and she ignored him completely.

"Don't be so cold Koneko-chan," Kisshu purred and she shook her head, hoping to clear it of all the nonsense.

"Why are you even here Kisshu?" She asked calmly, the cold wind seemed to have that calming effect over her. He made his way towards her and reached his hand out to touch her hair but she pulled away. "What are you doing?" She demanded, taking a step back.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, his eyes glimmering, a soft smile on his lips. He took a step forward and she did the reverse, taking one back, her back hitting up against the side of the banister. His arms were on either side of her in a split second and she was trapped. "Why are you so afraid?" He asked, watching her eyes dart around desperately.

"I'm not, I just don't want you to kiss me!"

"Who said I was going to do that?" He asked, amusement flowing freely over his face. She blushed and shook her head.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Confusing me!" Taking her hands, he placed one on each of his shoulders as she squeezed her eyes closed. He let out a breathless laugh as his hands came to rest on her waist and he waited until she opened her eyes.

"If you don't want me to kiss you, at least dance with me a while. Can I ask for that much?" She nodded slowly, unsure of his intentions, and he started to sway them around the balcony slowly in time to the music playing inside. Letting out a breath, Ichigo rested her head on his chest, feeling more comfortable than she'd felt in years. "Are you okay now?" He mumbled at her ear. She nodded almost immediately and realized that he'd made her feel absolutely fine, like nothing bad had happened all day. And then her heart started pounding. Did she... Love him? "I can feel your heartbeat," He laughed, raising her head and making her look at him. "Why is it beating that fast?" He teased.

"You know, you are such a jerk sometimes," She commented.

"Ouch," He winced, grinning.

"But sometimes, you aren't a jerk," She continued.

"What are you getting at Koneko-chan?" He asked, his hands slipping up her back and into her hair, pulling her closer so that they were flush against each other. Ichigo blushed.

"Uh... I'm not really sure," She stammered, looking into his eyes. "I can't really put it into words,"

"Oh? Go on," He prompted her and she rolled her eyes digging her nails into the back of his neck.

"You're a bastard and I love you," And with that, she pulled him down by his neck until his lips crashed against hers and he walked them back until she was pressed between him and the balcony. Her lips opened under his and he smiled against them, peppering kisses down her jawline and her neck. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt with one hand and wrapped her other hand around his neck, pulling him back down onto her lips and kissing him again.

"That was such a weird confession, Koneko-chan," He murmured huskily against her lips.

"My name is Ichigo," She smiled and licked his bottom lip, causing him to shiver. She giggled as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer somehow.

"I'll get right on to calling you that, _Koneko-chan_," He grinned.

"Ahem, I believe there's something you were going to tell me," She cleared her throat.

"Really? What? Might need to hear you say it so I know what I'm saying." He teased.

Pressing her lips to his jaw she whispered, "I love you, you freak alien,"

"I love you too." And with the moonlight as their only witness, he kissed her again.

* * *

_Hi guys. So, I know, I took waaaaay too long to update this but the idea for this chapter only just came to mind now so I hope you enjoyed it and please forgive my lateness. Please R&amp;R, it means the world to me and I do read all your reviews so thank you to the people who have reviewed to any and all of my stories, it entirely makes my day. Thanks a bunch._

_Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


End file.
